I accuse you!
by Organ Man
Summary: Phoenix is accused of murder! What is the witness thinking!


"You think you're gonna pin this on me? I just figured it out! It was YOU, Phoenix Wright! YOU were the one who murdered him!"

With the witness's sudden accusation, the gallery was in an uproar. The Judge pounded on his gavel in a desperate attempt to calm the situation. "ORDER! ORDER!" he bellowed. Once the shouts of the crowd had faded to something that slightly resembled silence, the judge took a deep breath and looked right at the witness. "What is the meaning of this accusation?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Phoenix Wright demanded from the defense's stand. "Why on earth would you think that _I_ killed Mr. Newhouse? Just yesterday, you were claiming that my client was the murderer!"

"Ohhh no…that was before I looked you up, Wright." The witness, a security guard named Coris P. Cyan, smugly answered "The turnabout king who uses mysticism and spirit channeling to win impossible cases. That's what gets you off, isn't it? That's what you love most of all. That's why you set this entire case up, so you could be a hero and save your precious client, all while planning to pin the entire crime on me!"

"WHAT?!" Phoenix gasped in disbelief. Was this guy serious?!

Edgeworth, on the other hand, seemed almost amused by this. "An interesting idea. Tell me, what exactly is the basis for your theory?"

Coris nodded. "Wright knows everything about the legal system, and he's dealt with all sorts of convulated cases. He would know how to plan the perfect murder, the perfect case, the perfect turnabout, and he's got the resources to do it! But he didn't count on me! I've already figured it all out."

"Really?" Edgeworth smirked. "Then perhaps you could explain to the court just how Phoenix Wright murdered Ivan A. Newhouse. And remember…if your testimony clashes with any of the established evidence, it will be dismissed."

The guard nodded, eager to start his story. "Not a problem. Get ready to fall, Wright!"

Phoenix Wright took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting…

**WITNESS TESTIMONY/CROSS EXAMINATION.**

Coris started his explanation with a confident smirk.

"Wright has built his career on winning impossible cases, right? He's the 'Turnabout King' in the news, always saving the innocent client from the criminals master plan. But there's no way he could keep it up, so instead of waiting for a perfect case to come to him, he decided to create one! He would murder Ivan Newhouse, make it look like the crime was done by Vincent Mann, take him as a client, and then pin the crime on me. I gotta admit, the plan was darn brilliant.

Here's how he did it. First, he got his two legal assistants to take the remote control car from my nephew. With Apollo disguised as myself…"

"What?"

"…and Athena using her psychological skills to trick him…"

"HEY!"

"…they were able to obtain the toy car from him and convince him that _I_ had simply borrowed it for a week. Unbelievable, manipulating a child for the sake of your petty scheme!

Once they had the car, Phoenix Wright went to the office of Ivan to carry out his murder plot. Of course, he had to get past the metal detectors in the office. Now, as Wright proved an hour ago, the ventilation ducts of the building create a fairly flat and straightforward path from outside the building to Ivan Newhouse's office. No doubt, his original plan was to use the car to carry the gun through these ducts to Ivan's office."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted. "How would I know about the air ducts in a building I had never been inside before?"

"Simple." Coris answered. "You used your spirit medium to summon the ghost of the building's architect, who told you everything about the air ducts and the path to the boss's office!"

"…uh…" Phoenix stammered, not sure how to counter that.

Coris took his silence as a cue to continue. "BUT! Mr Edgeworth has pointed out that the only path to the office would require the car to move right through my security booth. And since I'm excellent at my job, I would've spotted the car immediately, especially since it would have to crash through the ventilation grates on both ends. So he couldn't have possibly taken the car straight through that route.

But he found a way around that, too! After bringing the remote control car to the air vent outside the building, he simply drove the car to the point just short of my booth, and then turned reversed it to come back to them, creating the tire tracks in both the duct itself and the dirt outside, as Gumshoe already showed."

"HOLD IT! Then how could I have gotten the gun into Mr. Newhouse's office?"

"Yes, how could you? It seems impossible. But you had a way. That day, you came into the office, with little more than a cleaner's disguise and your daughter's panties!"

Neither Phoenix or Edgeworth couldn't hold back their shock at this. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You heard me right! Once you were inside the office, using the code you got from spirit channeling a dead former guard, you conjured up both the gun and the car using those magic panties, and shot Mr. Newhouse dead! Bang!"

"Unbelievable!" the judge exclaimed. "Mr. Wright! Could your daughter's magic panties actually do that?"

Phoenix Wright just stammered. "Wh-wh-wh-what?! They're not that magic-"

"If the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique can be recognized by this court," Coris declared, "Then so can magic panties!"

"Sustained." The judge nodded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wright exclaimed.

"I'm not finished! That was when you started arranging things to frame your client while also framing me! First, you made it look as though Ivan had written 'Vincent' in blood on his bookshelf, even though the gunshot had killed him instantly. You also deliberately used the wrong hand, to make it look like a frame-up job on Vincent. You also moved the car through the air vents, once again stopping just short of my office, so you could make the tire tracks on the other side of the vents and create your scenario.

But that wasn't the only thing you did! You hacked the cameras in the office, overlaying the real footage of me doing my job with the utmost diligence with a five minute loop of me standing at my post, to make it seem like I had hacked the camera to cover my non-existent absence up. I would never leave my post, ever! I am an excellent security guard, and everyone who says otherwise is jealous!

Finally, you took Mr. Newhouse's wedding picture and put it through the shredder, so you could concoct a theory that I was jealous of his getting together with her when we were high school sweethearts! You thought that was what I would do, but I am a far bigger man that that! And with that, you fled the scene, eagerly anticipating Vincent's case coming across your desk and being able to play the hero!"

The courtroom was silent as Coris finished his explanation. He glanced at the defense and prosecution, thinking that their silence was proof that he had been right all along. However, Phoenix didn't look too troubled by this. In fact…he was smiling triumphantly. What?

"A very…erm, detailed story." Edgeworth finally spoke. "You seem to have everything covered, and nothing seems to contradict the evidence presented. But I do have a question."

"What do you mean?" Coris asked.

"How did you know it was his wedding photo that was shredded? We have yet to present it…in fact, Gumshoe is still attempting to paste it together as we speak. No-one here knew what the scraps of paper in the recycling bin originally were…except you, it seems."

Coris' eyes went wide.

"So tell us…" Phoenix smiled broadly. "How did you know it was that photo that was destroyed? And don't tell us you noticed it's absence…Ivan kept his photo in his desk, and none of his employees had seen it when they entered his office. The only person who would've known it was destroyed…was the person who destroyed it after they killed Ivan!"

Coris' confidence was completely gone, and he was shivering with terror and sweat. "I…I didn't say that! Your daughter's a ventriloquist! She just made it sound like you had said it…"

"Nice try." Phoenix smirked. "But my daughter isn't here. She's doing a performance at the Berry Big Circus as we speak. So, here's the final question, Mr. Cyan.

"Did you kill Ivan A. Newhouse?!"

After a second of feeling everyone's eyes on him and failing to come up with an escape, Coris gave his response.

**"****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"…Would that be a 'yes' or a 'no'?" the judge calmly asked.


End file.
